


to make you smile the way i always wanted to

by notthebigspoon



Series: time well wasted [10]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots into the family life of Tim Lincecum and Javier Lopez.</p><p>Title taken from The Wind by Zac Brown Band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to make you smile the way i always wanted to

Javi's in the kitchen, stirring chicken soup on the stove when Tim pads in, clutching Kylan to his chest like she's a teddy bear. They're both sick, both absolutely miserable. It's probably why Javi feels guilty for thinking that this is actually pretty damn cute. Kylan snuffles and rests her head on Tim's chest, both of them staring at him with round puppy dog eyes. He kisses Tim's hair first and then Kylan's, thumbing their daughter's cheek.

“You two are supposed to be resting.” 

“Couch hurt.” Tim answers, melancholy. Javi hides his smile. Tim turns into a toddler when he's sick.

“Then maybe you should go to bed?”

Tim snuffles an okay but he doesn't turn around until Javi has gripped his shoulders and gently nudged him in the right direction. Javi smiles after them and fills two bowls with soup, putting them on a tray with two glasses of sprite before trudging to the bedroom. When he makes it there, he finds them curled up, fast asleep. Javi puts the tray aside and gently tugs the blankets up and tucks them around the loves of his life. The soup can wait til later. 

***

“Romo.”

“What?” 

“Why did you do that?” 

“Because I could?” 

Romo looks like a kid who has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, guilty but not all that sorry about what he did. What he did this time was sneak a picture of Javi standing behind Tim, lifting Tim's hair out of the way and pressing a kiss to his neck. Tim's smile is happy and faraway. In that moment, there are no other people in the world, just the two of them. Romo just smiles and shrugs. 

“I didn't tweet that one. S'personal. I did send it to Timmy though.” He answers. “You guys just photograph really well is all. Can't help myself. I see something like that and I wanna capture it, y'know?” 

Javi does know. He looks at the picture again before taking Tim's phone. Tim is asleep with his phone in his hand. Javi gently slides it out of his hand and opens Tim's messages. Romo had forwarded the same picture to his husband. Javi doesn't hesitate, instead posting it to twitter, tagged 'hacked by your husband, happy anniversary <3'. 

As it is wont to do, the internet explodes. 

***

“But I don't want to. I don't like it here...” Kylan is sobbing, big ugly tears and Tim's heart seizes in his chest. He squats down in front of her, stroking her cheek.

“Baby, it's just for a couple of hours. You'll love it.” Tim says, making himself smile when all he wants to do is want to cry right along with her. “Don't you want to make new friends? You definitely don't want to stay home with me and papa all day. We're boring. So boring.”

Tim would never have thought that just taking a kid to day care would be this hard. They made it in the door before she'd really processed what was happening and when she'd figured it out, she'd started bawling and clinging to Tim's legs, saying she didn't want to stay and begging him not to go. He carefully backs her up so he can look her in the eye.

“It's only for a little while. Okay? I'm going to be back in a few hours and then we'll go get ice cream and we'll have so much fun.”

“Baseball?”

Tim beams. “Yeah sweetheart, baseball tonight. I'll even see if we can't get Uncle Buster to hit a home run for you.”

“Okay.” Kylan sniffles again but she's got her 'I'm a big girl' face on, looking determined to make the best of a bad situation. The ways in which she's exactly like Javi never fail to astonish and amaze Tim. “I love you daddy.”

“Love you too baby. Go have fun, okay?” Tim encourages, kissing her cheek and watching her wander off to the play area. She looks around shyly but she's dragged into a game of tag and has forgotten Tim within minutes. He slips out while she's not looking. When he makes it to the car, he only cries a little.


End file.
